Of snogs and threats
by Leila0419
Summary: Another one-shot of D/G goodness...:) r/r if you wish.


A/N: Another one-shot D/G fic. So sue me...I don't have nearly enough patience to sit down and write a novel length fic.   
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything. You know that.   
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"You do realize how utterly annoying you are, don't you?" Ginny Weasley asked, glaring fiercely at the book in front of her.   
  
"I surely do!" Draco Malfoy finally spoke happily.   
  
"Well as long as we've got that settled," she muttered.   
  
Ginny had been doing her homework quietly in the library; she had a major assignment due in Potions in two days and had barely even glanced at it. She was wrapped up in looking up information on Jobberknoll feathers when the chair next to her was suddenly pulled out and a body plopped down on it. Her heart jumped into her stomach when she saw the insanely gorgeous...er...annoying Draco Malfoy staring at her, a look of amusement in his eyes. When Ginny asked him what he wanted, he said no word. All her attempts at getting him to speak failed; he merely stared at her with a faint smirk on his lips. Ginny tried to continue doing her research but it was nearly impossible with Draco's intense gaze boring a hole into her body. It was only when she insulted him that he finally spoke up.   
  
"Are you planning on staring at me for no reason all night?" she asked, clearly frustrated. Draco almost smiled.   
  
"I wasn't until you gave me the idea actually."   
  
"Fabulous. Abso-bloody-lutely fabulous," she said angrily.   
  
"Ooooo the little Weasel has a mouth on her. I like!" he taunted.   
  
"Honestly!" she sighed. Ginny had to get out of there; she slammed the book shut fetching a warning glance from Madam Pince, and stood up. Draco watched her, still obviously amused, as she stalked out of the library. She wasn't immediately aware that he was about to get up and follow her.   
  
"Stupid Malfoy," she muttered to herself as she stalked outside into the cool night air.   
  
"That's the best insult you could come up with? Stupid Malfoy?" came his lazy drawl. Ginny froze and spun around looking for him, her eyes narrowing once they'd focused on his form striding towards her. "Even Crabbe and Goyle can come up with better insults than 'stupid.' Honestly Weasley, where's your sense of evil?"   
  
"I'm sorry," she retorted. "Next time I'll come better prepared Your Highness."   
  
"That's better. About time people in this dump started treating me like I should be treated."   
  
"Like a cheeky bastard?" she asked, blinking innocently up at him. "I can do that, too."  
  
"I'm not a bastard. I have a father thank you very much," he said defensively. "And by the way, where in the hell are we going?" He had stopped and was looking at Ginny as if she'd lost her mind.   
  
"WE are going nowhere Mr. Malfoy," she said coolly. "I, however, am going to the lake."   
  
By the time Ginny reached the edge of the lake, with Draco not very far behind, the skies above were threatening rain with sporadic bouts of thunder and lightning. Ginny glared at the sky as Draco thought to himself that if the sky were a human, it would have run far, far away from the death glare on Ginny Weasley's face.   
  
"It's going to rain," Draco said helpfully.   
  
"Thank you brainiac," Ginny said sarcastically.   
  
"We really have to work on your insults Weasley," he said seriously. "They just aren't up to par. You have to make the person you're insulting feel like they've just been punched or slapped or something equally painful."   
  
"Should I be taking notes?" she asked, flicking her flaming red hair out of her face, barely noticing the light rain quickly coating the cascading tendrils.   
  
"If you think it will help you pass the test."   
  
"Did you just wake up this morning and make it your current mission in life to annoy the life out of me?" Ginny asked tiredly.   
  
"Yes, actually," he said. "Damn. I've been found out."   
  
Finally Ginny couldn't ignore the rain any more; it was coming down in buckets and soaking her from head to toe. She glanced around miserably and spotted a particularly large, leafy tree not too far away. She ran over to it in order to take a little bit of cover from the apparent monsoon over their heads. Draco followed her of course, but with a look of pure doubt across his face.   
  
"You do realize that lightning strikes the highest point available don't you Weasley?" he asked. "And here you are taking shelter under this giant WOOD PILE of a tree. I swear if I get struck by lightning I fully intend to blame it on you."   
  
"You could go in and just let me burn in peace," she suggested helpfully, hope shining in her eyes.   
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I do have manners, and I am not letting a girl sit outside alone in the pouring rain at night."   
  
"How sweet," she said dryly.   
  
They were silent after that. Ginny slumped down at the base of the tree, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly to try and stay warm despite the freezing cold rain breaking through the leaves of the tree. Draco remained defiantly standing not too far from her, and had resumed staring at her.   
  
She wasn't beautiful in a conventional way, he thought to himself. Her hair was far too red and eyes far too large for their own good. But there was something about the youngest redhead clone that set her apart from other girls. That and the fact that she was practically the only girl who had not thrown herself at him during the school year. It hurt his pride, it did, knowing that such a cute little girl seemed practically immune to his extraordinary charms. After a few minutes of observation, he noted that the girl had taken up shivering. He promptly removed his cloak, moved a little closer, then knelt down and covered her with it. She tried to shrug it off, but he was too strong for her and kept the cloak (and his arms) firmly around her.   
  
"Was it also part of your plan to sexually harass me?" she asked irritably.   
  
"I'm keeping you from freezing," he protested. "I highly doubt that counts as sexual harassment.   
  
"It does when your hand is directly on my chest," she said lightly. Draco looked down and sure enough...it was. He had the grace to blush and yank his arm off of her breast. Ginny laughed out loud, a silvery laugh so rarely heard by anyone else.   
  
"That's better," she said, noticeably settling into his arms and relishing the warmth that came from him and his cloak. Draco would have been lying if that didn't shock the hell out of him. The two sat in total silence the rest of the storm, Ginny never attempting to move from Draco's grasp, much to his happiness. Finally the rain had let up to just a shower. Then it was a drizzle. Finally it stopped all together. Ginny turned to tell her captor thank you for the cloak and leave, but just as she opened her mouth, the words were blocked by Draco Malfoy's lips coming down onto hers.   
  
It took about 5 seconds for Ginny's brain to register just what was happening. Her lips were apparently on auto-pilot and kissing him back, her hands had also seemed to develop a mind of their own and had reached up to his neck to draw him closer. Draco's hands were doing a little exploration of their own, and it was only when she felt his gentle touch on her stomach underneath her cloak and shirt that she realized just exactly what on earth she was doing. Kissing the most annoying, but not to mention HOT, prat in Hogwarts. She wasted no more time in tearing one of her hands away from his neck and immediately sending it crashing into the side of his face with a loud thwack! Draco jumped back and winced in pain, clutching his cheek where she'd slapped him. Ginny stood up and began to stalk back towards the castle. Draco quickly regained his senses and had to dignity to sprint after her. His hand shot out and grabbed at her wrist, his firm grip stopping her in her tracks. She whirled around to face him, her eyes blazing in anger.   
  
"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, trying to wrench her arm from his grasp; he was too strong, however, and even managed to take hold of her other wrist.   
  
"Look, Ginny," he stammered.   
  
"Oh it's GINNY now is it?!" she demanded.   
  
"No, actually, it's Ashley," he said dryly. "Your name is Ginny you twit."   
  
"Shut up you bastard."   
  
"Once again, I do have a father you know," he reminded her. "Must you keep forgetting?"   
  
In response, Ginny swiftly brought her knee up to Draco's most prized body parts. He immediately let go of her and doubled over in pain. For a split second, Ginny felt horribly guilty, but then turned and began walking away. Grunting in pain, Draco limped after her.   
  
"You're going to talk if it kills me!" he called out.   
  
"Is that a promise?" she asked, still walking away.   
  
"Fine," he muttered. "You've left me no choice!" he said loudly, limping quite quickly behind her. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist. He dragged her back towards him, lifted her clean off the ground, and plunked her down into the grass on her back and wasted no time in scrambling on top of her, straddling her stomach and pinning her arms to the ground with his. She struggled violently but eventually realized he was way too strong.   
  
"Do you realize how absolutely adorable you are when you're upset?" he asked her.   
  
"Let me up Draco," she said with gritted teeth.   
  
"Oh it's Draco now?" he asked, the smirk miraculously reappearing on his perfect face. Ginny immediately realized what she'd said as the blush crept into her pale cheeks. She attempted to struggle again, but was definitely not as angry, he noted. "Talk to me," he said quietly, for once all traces sarcasm lost from his face.   
  
"What do you want me to say?" she asked reluctantly.   
  
"Why are you fighting me?" he asked.   
  
"I've got nothing better to do at the moment," she said sarcastically. He just stared at her until she sighed and asked "I thought you hated me?"   
  
He was quiet a few more seconds. "So did I," he said, quiet enough so that Ginny could barely make out the words. "I'm going to let you up. You're not going to hit me again or run away are you?" She shook her head, watching in interest as he crawled off of her. True to her word, Ginny merely sat up and stared at him.   
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said, shaking her head.   
  
"What?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
"This."   
  
And with that, she closed the space between them and did the exact thing he'd done earlier, and threw her lips onto his. This time around, though, neither wasted any time in deepening the connection between them. Ginny had never experienced the waves of heat that washed over her as the tip of Draco's tongue found hers lightly. She feared that if she hadn't already been sitting down, her knees would have immediately given out on her. After about 10 minutes, Draco pulled away, heavily trying to catch his breath, a look of pure bewilderment adorning that face that Ginny had never imagined would have been attached to hers in a passionate makeout session.   
  
"Was that all part of your day's plan?" she asked softly. A devilish grin lit up his face.   
  
"Subconsciously, yes," he admitted. "You've been driving me crazy all year."   
  
"Why is that?" she asked, taking charge and leaning forward to plant tiny kisses along his neck and throat. His eyes slammed shut on a will of their own.   
  
"You never threw yourself at me," he said between gasps. God this girl knew just what to do with her tongue.   
  
"So what am I doing now?" she asked, brushing her lips lightly across him.   
  
"Having a change of heart?" he asked weakly. She laughed softly and shrugged, coming back to her senses. She stood up and brushed herself off then offered her hand to the man still sprawled on the ground below her, and pulled him up to be standing next to her.   
  
"It's hard not to have a change of heart after a girl gets kissed like that," she said sheepishly. "Kind of takes all the fight out of her."   
  
"So the girl wouldn't mind getting kissed like that on a regular basis?" he asked carefully. Nonchalantly. She rolled her eyes...for such a smooth guy he was really obvious about this whole thing.   
  
"She wouldn't object," Ginny agreed.  
  
They walked in silence, Draco's arm draped lazily around her waist, for a long time, until they reached the castle again. Draco even went so far as to walk Ginny back to the Fat Lady portrait. Ginny turned to him and gave him a light kiss and pulled him into a tight hug, but pulled away when he groaned in pain, not pleasure.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, immediately concerned.   
  
"To refresh your memory, you introduced your knee to a very sensitive part of my anatomy and they didn't get along very well."  
  
She had the grace to blush at the memory. "Yeah, sorry about that one, I was a little upset."   
  
"Well as long as it doesn't happen again," he teased, "I'll let it slide this once."   
  
"Gee thanks," she said, rolling her eyes once again.   
  
"Well..." he trailed off. "I guess this is good night?"   
  
"Good night Draco," Ginny said sweetly, kissing him one last time. She spoke the password to the Fat Lady, who swung open slowly. Draco turned and began to walk away when Ginny suddenly called out his name quietly. He came rushing back over to her, a hopeful, excited look on his face. She pulled him close to her and nuzzled at his ear.   
  
"If you ever hurt me," she whispered softly. "I'll make sure you lose the ability to produce children."   
  
And with that, she blew him a kiss and stepped inside the portrait hole, leaving Draco was alone in the corridor, a look of pure shock finally registering on his face. He looked down at where his reproductive organs were housed underneath his cloak and his uniform. His eyes widened in horror.   
  
"Don't worry guys," he said reassuringly. "I won't let her hurt you." 


End file.
